The Game of the Century
by Katzuma
Summary: A spastic angel form the North, a cold and sarcastic devil form the South, a crafty ghost from the East, and a fun loving human form the West; All sent to earth for one year. They come to win an unknown prize, but is love allowed in this game?


~There is a white room with a big desk in the middle of it, a computer sits on it. On one side of the room two people stand, well - half people. A tall boy with blond hair that was willed and light sky blue eyes that shined with anger. Two large hawk like wings stuck out of his back and were folder over neatly on his back. Next to him stood a shorter girl with fire like red-orange hair and eyes the color of grass. Her pointed ear's twitched slightly along with her right eye which didn't stop twitching.~

****

Girl: You stupid, ignorant, stuck up, good for nothing, small minded jerks!! 

****

Boy: you could of just called them __________'s Cherry…

****

Girl: Shut up, Fire dork! Shut up!

~Three different snickers came from the other side of the room. Standing across from the two, three boy's stood. There was a boy leaning against the wall, his hair a brownish black and eyes closed, a cocky smile on his face. On his left side was a taller boy with blond hair that was slicked back and a pair of very shinny sunglasses sitting on his nose bridge, a smile also on his face. On the right side stood a shorter boy than the two, his hair black and shaggy and hung around his ears. A thick pair of black framed glasses encircled his brown eyes and a small smile on his face.~

****

Boy 1 (the one leaning against the wall): Will you two lightweight's back off the writing circuit. You are nothing compared two the three of us. 

****

Boy 2 (The one with the sunglasses): You only have 1 out, we have 6. 

****

Boy 3 ( the one with glasses): You have _nothing _on us, new B's. It's 2 years for us to 5 month's of you… 

****

Girl: Will you nitwits shut up. So you have more fic's out than we do but it counts for quality not quantity.

****

Boy: Great line Cherry…

****

Boy 1: ~Open's up his dark blue eyes and walk's two the front of the other two.~ Will you back off. This fic is ours. We clamed it first…

****

Girl: Why you little- 

****

Voice: EEEEEEEEXXXXXXCCCCCCCUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

~The group of five looked over toward a small opening which would be called a door. Two girls are standing there one with hip long blond hair and a set of purple glasses that framed a pair of greenish blue eye's. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she has a very PO'd look on her face. Next to her stood a shorter girl with purplish hair and a pair of emerald green eye's. She had a pair of green and purple striped cat ears that stuck out of the top of her head (Twitching) and she had a green and purple tail that waved around angrily. The three boy's turned white and sink back into the corner while the other boy and the girl switched position's and looked away.~

~The first girl in the door walked in and turned around to face the camera. She flipped her long blond hair and smiled.~ 

****

Girl 2: Hello there everyone. "SAL" Here with another one of my idea's. 

****

Girl 3: MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Hide ho reader's! It's me again, Katzuma!!

****

"SAL": And now to introduce my three bimbo's. ~ Looks toward the group of three boy's that are standing in the corner now/GLARE!~ 

PAIN!!

CRINGE!!

MMAAAAXXXXX!!

What the heck were you doing! You don't argue with other writer's people! Have I taught you no manners!?!? The three oy you are GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!

****

Boy 3 (Pain): Sorry SAL-chan

****

Boy 2 (Cringe): Sorry miss…

****

Boy 1 (Max): Sorry Sa…

****

"SAL": You should be. Anyway….

****

Katzuma: And with that introduction out of the way, … I would love you to meet my best friend Cherry Stir!

~The first girl from before bow's down and stands back up with a smile on her face.~

****

Cherry Stir: lovely to meet you everyone…~Glares at Pain, Cringe and Max who smile at her all at the same time~ Well almost everyone…

****

Katzuma: And this, ~Cast's a little look toward the boy with wing's~ is my other friend…Fire Halk…

****

Fire Halk: I really don't like this. why do we have to work with them? ~Glare's over at "SAL" and company who glare back~ ~Whispers to Kat~ They all really scare me…

****

"SAL": ~Flip's hair~ Well the fic was really my idea but I thought I would put your friend Katzuma up before I start mass producing my fic's again…

****

Pain: ~Mumbles to cringe~ Does she mean the one she never finishes?

~Pain is suddenly launched into the wall.~

****

"SAL": Anyway! We'll start now…and I promises that next time I won't bring the bimbo bunch with me…I'll leave them in some room in my lab…

~Cringe and Max turn pale and stiffen while ~ 

****

Cherry Stir: Serves them right!

****

Katzuma: ~Evil smile~ "SAL" lent me some chains and papers for experiment's and stuff…I need your and Halk's help later… 

~Cherry Stir and Fire Halk pale and stiffen also~

****

Katzuma and "SAL": Anyway, on with the fic!!!

****

Fire Halk: That was creepy…

****

Pain: ow…

****

Max: Think about it…I need to live with these people…

____________________________________

****

Disclaimer: 

We own our own people, but not CCS. If either one of us own CCS, we wouldn't be here. THINK PEOPLE!!!…god.…

Note: This is so an AU!

Note 2: There might be some slight OOC but,… well you'll understand why they are like that later on. At least I think you'll understand sooner or later. Probably later though…

_______________________________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Game of the Century 

By Katzuma

Co-written by "SAL"-chan 

Chapter 1: The Preliminaries 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been said that there are four main powers on and around earth. They are considered North, South, East and West and said to be equally powerful, which could be wrong. 

North is all heaven above with their angles and such. 

South is hell bellow with the devils and demon's.

East is the spirit world where all sole's go before their heart is weighed. Sole hunters carry lost soles there.

West is the realm where the five Goddess's live. Water Goddess, Fire Goddesses, Wind Goddesses, Earth Goddesses and Sole Goddesses who rule over Earth. 

And every thousand years or so, the power's hold a contest. 

Each power sends a representative form it's realm to earth for a year to see who has found the best leader of them all. To see if the 'person' that makes it had the ability to adapt and change, and to become a leader to control the four direction's. It also shows who need to be brought back and either disposed with or trained and admired that they made it that far. The contest is won if the person fulfils his or her own limit. 

They are watched by the leader's of the other realm's and together decide who is the best and all over powerful. 

And unknown to the representatives, to also redo their lives.

And it just so happens that this year is the year of the contest.

And it also happens to start today. August 1st , 2002. 

What a coincidence!!

Continuing, this year the representatives will meet at the chosen place of the last contest's winner, North. So there is a place in the clouds were a ring of power stand's that will stand for the meeting place for the contest. 

Which isn't really a contest.

If you get what I mean…

And so we meet the first representative. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

There was a rumble beneath the temple shrine. A crack emerged through the center and a flash of red light gleamed from it. 

"What the hell is that!" Some unknown woman shouted as she stood at the entrance of the shrine. People ran over to the entrance and they all watched the crack become larger and sink down into the ground. Red molten liquid spilled over the edge of the hole the crack had created, and ate away at more of the ground. People's voices were heard and police stared along with the bystanders as the ground shook again and the red liquid pulled itself back into the hole.

The ground stopped shaking for a minuet and all went quiet.

Suddenly the liquid sprouted up, spraying around. The people ran from the small smoking drop's of red liquid. Afterward, when it stopped raining the acid like liquid, the people collected back toward the hole to be astounded.

A boy floated above the molten liquid, the red acid dripping of him and falling with a sizzle, his body curled in the fetal position. The boy's messy brown looking hair stuck to his face and his breathing came out in pant's. His shirt was made of leather the color of midnight and clung onto his built upper body and cut off just about after the shoulders. His leather pants were the same midnight black but less clingy yet still fit his total frame very well, a long black tail coming from the back which was pointed at the end. A silver chain hung around his neck, the letter 'S' at the end. Silver chains hung off his ankles and arms. But the oddest of all [except for the fact that he came out of a pool of ~Does Doctor Evil impression~ 'magma'] are the pair of black wing's that sprouted from his back. They were a velvet looking midnight black that was spotted with holes that went straight through the wing. They were half folded and still stuck together in the most part.

"O my!!"

"What the-"

"Holy-"

Shout's and cry's of very scared people echoed through the crowd. And after a moment, they became quiet as the boy unraveled himself, his eyes still closed. He shook himself slightly, some more acid falling from his hair and clothes, his tail shaking a drip or two off also. There was a eerie quiet that the temple found in the next few seconds, minus the police siren's screams around the block. 

He opened his eyes and flung back his head, opening his wings another 7 feet. He flapped them once and sprayed more acid at the temple building. He them turned his cold amber eye's toward the crowed. 

They scattered immediately. 

He smiled with one sharp fang showing and flapped his wings again, and pushed himself to face the entrance. The people screamed and ran and he flapped his wings once more and shot of full speed toward them. The crowed had parted, all except a small little girl who stood in a pink dress holding a teddy bear. He eyes were huge and shining.

The boy flew right toward the girl as a mother's scream could be heard. There was a flash of black, and in a blink of an eye she was gone. 

Now above the frantic crowed hovered the boy, a small smile on his face and the little girl looped around his neck, the bear in the grasp of his tail. 

"Please don't drop me mister…" The little girl spoke quietly into his pointed ear. The boy smiled slightly, his row of point teeth showing and in turn whispered something into her ear also. She then leaned back and smiled at him, trusting him just that much more. 

With two more wind making flaps, the boy was at the back of the temple placing the surprised girl down. She smiled as his tail gave her back he bear and tapped her on the nose slightly before returning to it's place behind him. The small girl beamed up at him for a another moment before she clung onto his leg that was hovering inches above the ground. She squeezed as hard as she could before letting go and smiling up at him again. He laughed softly before bending over and placing a soft hand on her head and patting her once or twice. She giggled again as he turned with a small wave and with a soft flap of his crow black wing's he took of into the sky.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

He was free again.

He was free to roam the sky's with his wing's fanned and working, the wind in his hair, cool and kind.

He was free to speak and learn once more. 

He was free to be kind once more.

And most of all, he was free to smile.

And that was the greatest gift that this crusade contest would give him, the freedom to smile once more. 

Breaking through the cloud's, the boy flapped his wing's again and took of flying toward the sun.

She what if he was late to the meeting, he needed this. He needed this for so very long…

It looked like the clouds parted in a vertical fashion and gave him an obstacle free path to fly in, all except for one cloud that stood in his way. A distance away, the cloud looked like another cloud, but the boy knew that his flying high day's were over. He shot of toward the cloud at full speed and struck it full force, gaining entry to the large dome it held. 

Inside the cloud was a type of dome, it's bottom flat and translucent. On this see through floor stood four pillar in a circle, with stones around the edges. Each pillar a different color, which the boy guessed represented each power. That was it, plain and simple.

Thought next to the pillar stood someone, but for the height the boy was at he could not tell who or what it was. Floating down toward the pillar's the person, or boy as we should call him stood looking up. Sitting down on top of the black pillar and folding his raven colored wing's, the boy stared at his company who stood next to the green pillar, West or Earth. 

The West boy stood a good height, 5"7' or so with a graceful posture and a very concentrated look on his face. His hair was a very matted brown color that shagged infront of his eyes, and collected longer in the back where it came folded in a braid and was tied at the hip by a long golden ring. His eyes seemed to be the crystal color of the sky he was just flying in and they seemed to have the sun in them also, for they shined with that blue as though they almost glowed. He was dressed in a formally pressed shirt that buttoned up straight to the neck and a pair of pants that slightly folded over themselves in places, both of which were a brilliant green, the green of a wide open grass meadow. He stood leaning against the pillar, hand's clasped behind him, his eye's on the devil boy. 

Moment's passed between the two as the sky blue eyes locked with dead amber one's. 

"Hell, I would guess…" The West boy finally said, still not breaking eye contact. The bat-winged boy nodded, his own shaggy brown hair colliding with his eyesight. 

"Pleasure to meet you, and many good wishes for the contest ahead. It's going to be a hard one this time, I can promis-"

"Promise nothing." Spoke the bat-winged boy, his voice holding resentment and anger. "Promise nothing and you have no qualms about hearing later on. Lesson number one."

From the look on the West's face, the bat winged boy snickered and grunted slightly while shifting position's atop the pillar. 

"I have not qualms about anyone and do not care if I do later on. It's my second chance and I'm living it the way I wish. But then again, what would someone like you know about living?" Quirked the earth boy as he too moved, standing in the center of the circle and stared up at the boy form the South, who's lips twitched upwards in a crude and hateful smile. 

"You are correct. I know and do not wish to know about living, yet I have a funny feeling that my wish will not be granted." The leather-clad boy spoke in his defensive tone as he leered at the smaller boy from his point of view. 

"You just met and already I hear bitterness in both of your voice's." Came another voice behind the two boy's. They both turned quickly to meet another representative. 

A tall and lanky figure stepped out from a puff of cloud. His hair was a deep color blue, almost black that hung about his ears and unlike the other two boy's, his bang's avoided his eyes all together. His eyes were the color of the midnight sky including the little flecks of sprayed stir's all kept up between two rims of gold that strung across his nose bridge. He wore a smile as well as a dark blue shirt and a dark pare of gray pants that hung loosely around his bare feet. Over his heart shined a badge that showed a picture that was like two triangles touching at their top point's, but tilted on their side. But the most surprising thing about this boy was that he was totally see-through.

"Now that is something new." West spoke, wide eyed at their new company. 

"Un." South commented slightly, his eyes as wide as West's. The translucent boy shrugged his shoulders and floated over to the gold column.

"Lovely to meet both of you… I'm East." The ghostly boy smiled at the still surprised faces of the other two males in the dome. 

"West." The green clad boy said, backing up towards his pillar once more.

"South." The bat-winged boy perched on top of the black pillar said quickly. 

"North!" A female voice shouted from above the boy's as all eyes were attracted toward the blue pillar. Landing there quickly, a girl fell gracefully onto her blue pillar with a flutter of her snow white wing's. Her short brown hair fumbled around her and her crystal emerald green eyes that shined brightly. She wore a toga like white dress that slung over her left shoulder and kept her right bare. She did seem tall but none of the males could find her feet under the ruffles of her dress. 

"Well you're finally all here!" Another female voice came from the center of the circle. A woman emerged quickly from the center, her angel like wing's fluffed out and her snow white hair fluttering around her. She wore a dress similar to the North girl but without the sash over her shoulder. 

"I know exactly what you mean." Came a male voice from behind the South pillar. A boy stepped out from behind the pillar, the same black wing sprouting form his back, minus the random holes. He had ember red eyes that burned underneath a mop of black hair. He also wore clothes similar to South's, it somehow fitting him differently and was not looped with silver chains. "You're all late."

"And to think, this contest will prove who is better at everything, and they're all late!…." Another female voice echoed as a woman emerged form the East pillar, she being translucent also. She had light violet hair and eyes to match, her clothes also matching the color of her eyes and hair, he pant's loose around her feet. She smiled lightly at East, who blushed slightly and turned his blue haired head away. 

"Well we were late also, so I guess we shouldn't hammer them." Another male force spoke, coming off the top of the West pillar. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and winked at the female in the middle of the circle, his black eyes shining. He too wore a green suit similar to West's, his small black ponytail contrasting well against the green.

"Who…who are you people?" The North girl spoke, her emerald eyes very confused. The woman in the middle laughed slightly and turned toward North girl and smiled.

"We are the last centuries contestant's." She bowed. "I am Lana of the North. Over there," she jerked her head toward the violet haired girl. "Is Ichi of the East. The two males are Aron of the South and Dare of the West."

The four new contestants blinked once or twice and stared at their counter part's. 

"Ok." North spoke, blinking again.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Ok." I said, blinking again. There were more people you have to go through to get to earth once more?

"Anyway!" Lana said, fanning her wings and taking flight into the air. "We're here to give you guy's the ground rules."

"More?" The boy who called himself West said, gaining a glare from the flying angel.

"Yes there's more you nitwit. This isn't just any other game, it a very…important adventure." The devil winged boy on the ground said, flapping his wing's and joining the angel in the middle. 

"Wonderful way to put it Aron…" The angel said, whacking the flying boy in the back of his head. He grumbled something incoherent and rubbed his head. The angel girl smiled and crossed her arms. 

"Anyway." The other boy named Dare said, standing in the middle of the crucial. "We should state the rules before I get in trouble."

"You selfish boy." The ghostly female said, meeting Dare in the middle. "Think about someone else sometime."

Dare grunted.

I blinked once more. "So what are the rules?"

"They're quite simple actually." Angel lady Lana said, floating up and over to me, and taping me on the nose.

"Rule number one!" She shouted, turning around. "You will stay on earth at all times. There is no going back to your world, no getting contacted by any other people form you world either. That is with the exception's of us." 

"Rule number two." Aron said, his nose twitching slightly. " You may only use your powers at night. That is as long as the sun is down. No superhero's with a mask stunt's or anything like that."

"Rule number three." Dare spoke, threading a hand throughout his hair. "There is to be not death or destruction on your part intentionally. To put it shortly, you aren't allowed to kill anyone or harm them at all. Accident's are allowed to happen to the spastic kind, but not meaning to." He shot a look above him to Lana who intentionally kicked him in the head. He promptly fell to the ground with a bloody nose while Lana was bright red. Aron sent a cold glare toward the boy. 

"You stupid pervert!!" Lana screamed, bundling her dress around her and closing her legs tighter. Ignoring her co-judges, Ichi continued.

"You are allowed to do everything else. We will watch you and grade your on you performance. Remember you are human and _you_ are able to feel pain and 'die' in a sense if such thing's happen." She smiled toward West who blushed again and turned away. "And if you do die, POOF! You're back here for the rest of the time…Some exception allowed though." 

"You are to support yourself in the normal mortal areas. That means you need a job and an apartment, food and a weekly experiment. Experiments as in the movies or a restaurant. It's like getting your life back for a year. And in the end the winner get a prize…" Aron said, tearing his eyes away from Dare who began to return to normal time. 

"Um…excuse me?" I said, smiling nervously as all attention was turned toward me. "What's the prize?" 

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Lana smiled, landing on the ground away form Dare. She was joined by Aron as Dare sat up.

"We finished?" Dare said somewhat groggily. A nod form Ichi and a mumble of 'Ass hole' form Aron's part was all he got as a response. Standing up with his comrades, he turned toward West and the green column. "Let's do it then." 

Lana sighed with a sweatdrop and turned to face me. 

Ichi turned to face the blushing East and the Gold column.

Aron frowned and turned toward South and the black column. 

"Your name," Lana said, smiling up at me. "Is Sakura Kinomoto. You are 16 years of age and you were born in Japan." I nodded unsure of what I should do. 

"Your name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Ichi said to East as he nodded also, now atop his column. "You are 17 years of age and you were born in England."

"Your name is Syaoran Li." Aron said to a frowning South. "You are 16 years of age and you were born in China."

"Your name is Solo Turon." Dare said to West, who also did not look too happy atop his column. "You are 16 years of age and you were born in America." 

The four of them raised their right arm up and placed their hand's in the snapping position.

"Good luck." Was the last word's I head before all four of them snapped in unison and a blue light enveloped me. All went black. 

~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~

__

-is you name…

You are 16 years of age…

You were born in…

Good luck…

I jolted awake with a start, a beeping noise going wild. I was in a white room with white covers over me. I blinked and look to my side where the beeping noise was coming from and stared at a monitor with a green line going up every so often on it, right along with my heart beat. My arm ached as well as my chest, and that sense of power that enveloped me before still lingered in my sole. 

"You're finally awake." Came a cherry female voice. My eyes darted to the door where a tall, busty blond stood in a nurse's uniform that 

was about 2 sizes too small for her in two different _areas_. She skipped over to me and stood on the side of my bed.

"You were in an accident with your motorcycle. You have been out for like…a week. What is your name anyway Mr. …" The ditzy blond said, leaning in toward me. 

__

Your name is…

"Li." I finally hear my new voice say. "Syaoran Li."

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

There was a dim light that the sun was admitting as I walked home. There were rows of colors like purple, pink and gold. I smiled and pulled on my violet coat, hoping to keep the night's hand from tracing down my spine. 

"And then! He said that calendars were invented in Egypt thousand of years ago. 'They were to mark the days of the pharos' or something like that. Can you believe he started up with that again." I smiled softly and looked to my left where a girl my age was walking, her hair a crisp autumn brown and eye's to match. Her nose was all scrunched up at the time and frankly, she did not look happy. 

"Yamazaki-kun isn't that bad, is he Chiharu-chan?" Another girl to my left said. She had Chestnut brown hair and lovely deep cherry wood eyes. She was smiling softly, looking at the autumn brown haired girl, Chiharu. 

"No…I guess not all the time." Chiharu said, crossing her arms and giving a look toward me. 

"He isn't as bad as you think he is Chiharu-chan." I said, trying to hide my envy. I was the only one left in the grade without a boyfriend… 

"I know." Chiharu said dryly as we came to a corner. "Well me and Rika-chan have to go now. See you tomorrow!"

And they left me on the corner.

They left me… 

I sighed and turned away, walking the opposite way from home. If I came home now, mother would want to know why I was depressed again. I walked not too slow, but not too fast, letting my eyes stray to the fading cloud's and the colored sky. The wind blew softly, carrying on it the chill of night. 

I turned into the park to find it totally empty. I was alone here too.

Of course, I was always alone.

To King Penguin slide I went, and I found a nice spot on the swings next to him. Placing my school books on the swing next to me, I folded my skirt over both my legs and found a nice swing pattern that didn't take me too high. The sky was now exchanging it's light colors with more dark blue, and in the distance some stars shown. 

I sat alone for about another half an hour before my body started to shiver. The darkness of night had set in and the stars were beautiful. And in my moment of awe, I saw a shooting star. In fact I saw four. One with a tint of green, heading toward the Tokuyo tower. One with a tint of blue, heading toward my neighborhood. One with a tint of red, heading toward the hospital. And one of gold which seemed to shoot towards me in it's beautiful light show. 

I quickly jumped off my swing as I noticed the shooting star was heading for me. A blinding flash of light hit into King Penguin and I stumbled back toward the swings and tripped, my head hitting the swing I was on a moment ago. 

There was no explosion like I thought there would be. No end of the world and no sudden death. It became quiet around the slide for a moment, then the night cricket's chimed in again and sung away. 

And I lay in the dust under the swing. 

How wonderful. 

Sitting up, I raised my hand to my aching head and connected with something wet. 

~_Crap…_~

I sighed and stood up, remembering the thing that sat around the other side of the large penguin. I dusted off my school skirt the best I could and started to walk around the slide. And around there was something I would have never guessed to be there in a thousand years. 

A human boy.

~_Great Tomoyo old girl, now what?_~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I had landed with a solid thud onto cold metal, a 'Crap!' escaping form my mouth. I felt some of my clothes rip and my hair get caught, but I focused on getting oxygen into my lung's. All was quiet for where I lay, nothing but the soft whisper of the wind. The night air was cold and the metal didn't help. 

I opened my eye's to find myself seaming to be very close to the stars. Right next to me was a spike that on the top had a blinking red bulb. Just a few more inches and that would have went right through me…

I groaned and sat up, yanking on my long hair that I was sitting on. I pulled it out from under me and sighed slightly. Casting a glance around me, my breath was taken away.

365 degrease around me were building's both bright with light's and others glowing neon. The city of Tokyo…

"Solo." I finally let my voice free. Such a lovely sound to be called mine again. It was nice to have a name…

"Solo." The taste and sound of that name, my name was a very nice thing. Comforting and velvety…

I stood slowly, still in some pain from the impact of my fall. 

"Watch that last step." I said to the night sky, stretching out my almost broken limbs. "It's a big one." 

I finally took time to scanned the entire city, up and down and found it to be on my top 5 list of most beautiful places. 

"Well Tokyo…Im ready for you." I said, walking toward the edge and slightly leaning over. I smiled and skipped back toward the spike then ran at full speed and jumped off the Tokyo Tower.

__

Are you ready for me?

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

~The three boys, Pain, Cringe, and Max are tied up in the corner, gagged and squirming. There is now a door in the left corner withbanging and screams like 'LET ME OUT YOU OVER GROWN CAT!!!' and 'I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!' are emerging for it. Katzuma and "SAL" are sitting on two chairs in the middle of the room, sipping tea out of delicate cups.~ 

****

Katzuma: Well I must say that this was a very good idea SAL-chan, I love the way it came out.

****

"SAL": Well ~sips tea~ this is the fastest first chapter I have ever written, it had to be a good idea so I could pump all of it out…you didn't do too bad yourself either Kat my friend. 

****

Katzuma: Well I'm more humor than detail like yourself. That is a good reason for us to mesh in a fic like this.

****

"SAL": Agreed!…~smile~ This came out better than I thought it would…

****

Katzuma: Sam here.…Well I'm finished. ~Sets tea cup down.~ Ready to go?

****

"SAL": Yea. ~Gulps the rest of her tea down~ Lets go.

****

Katzuma: KK! 

****

"SAL": ~Waves at the readers.~ Until next time!

~A Happy~ "SAL" a.k.a. SAL-chan out!

And remember, MEOW FOR NOW!! ^o^

~Both girl's reach over and click the monitor off. There is a flash of white, then all balck.~


End file.
